A True Home
by SirRonnoc
Summary: A young nord girl named Moreth tries to make a life for herself in the harsh land of Skyrim.


This was the first time Moreth had woken up warm in three days. She gazed with a bleary eyed stare at the sword leaning against the wall across from her. Her father's sword. But now hers after she "liberated" the fine steel blade from the man.

Moreth was currently lying down on the hard bed of wood and hay inside of Riverwood's inn. She currently had a thick fur blanket covering her naked body. The candle beside her bed had a wisp of smoke coming forth from the wick. She had gotten to bed late last night – finding the inn some two hours after midnight. Unfortunately her body was used to getting up at seven, and she stirred from her blissful rest all too early.

She got up out of bed and pinned her long silver-blonde hair up, not allowing a single strand to touch her shoulders. She slipped on her undergarments and some comfortable clothes to wear under her armor. She worked fast, and quickly threw on her leather pants and boots. She followed this up by slipping on her leather and chainmail cuirass. She studied herself in a mirror. Just a small, blonde nord lass. All in all, Moreth looked fairly unimposing, even in her brown and crimson Ranger's armor.

Moreth herself was a nord, though she was only about as tall as your average imperial. She was petite with small breasts and a long slender neck. She had a heart shaped face with stunning green eyes, full lips, and a small nose. Most people would have considered her very attractive – gorgeous even – though she had had yet to realize that. She grabbed her belt and scabbard and buckled it around her waist, then slipped her sword in with a slight rasping sound. Moreth decided to grab her small pack and head outside of her room.

The blast of heat hit her immediately the second she opened the door. There weren't many patrons at the inn this early in the day. Behind the bar was the innkeeper. She was an older nord woman with blonde hair. In the corner was a bard, plucking at the strings on his lute nonchalantly. Moreth took a seat at the bar. The spot she chose placed her directly in front of the big fire in the middle of the room. She could feel the steady heat on her back. The lady behind the bar walked over to Moreth.

"What do you want for breakfast, hon?"

"Just some bread and water, please," Moreth responded.

"Sure thing. Would you like butter and honey with that?"

"Yes, please."

Moreth watched as her plate of food was placed down in front of her. She handed the woman her money and began to spread butter on the bread. She then added a generous amount of honey and took a bite. After eating her paltry meal she downed her mug of water.

"How far is it to Whiterun?" Moreth asked.

The innkeeper thought for a moment before replying, "About six hours away. Just follow the road. It'll be impossible to miss. What business do you have there, hon?"

Moreth considered feigning indignation before deciding that there was no harm in telling the nice lady.

"Just going there to make a life for myself. I decided it would be best to come live with my people instead of down south."

"Well I wish you luck," came the innkeeper's reply.

Moreth laid down around 100 gold septims on to the wood before getting up and leaving the inn. She decided not to let the woman ask any questions about the money, even if she did seem trustworthy. Moreth stepped outside into the harsh Skyrim winter. Snow covered the ground, road, and roofs like a thick white blanket. Around her were about thirty wooden buildings. All covered in snow of course. The town of Riverwood wasn't still however, and the nords trudged on to do their daily duties. She heard the local blacksmith hammering away already, and the sound of wood being chopped and sawed. Children were playing in their thick winter coats all along the main road. The small town was quaint, and Moreth had a feeling it was rather important to Whiterun Hold. She stepped off the wooden verandah of The Sleeping Giant Inn and started to make her way down the main road, heading north for Whiterun.


End file.
